


【勛旼】Ice Bucket Challenge

by 5566mz



Category: BTOB (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5566mz/pseuds/5566mz
Summary: 今天也是勤恳的搬运工(X
Relationships: Jung Ilhoon/Lee Minhyuk





	【勛旼】Ice Bucket Challenge

「旼赫哥…」看着客厅内已然对着电视机在点头的哥，郑镒勋走过去拍了拍人儿瘦小的肩膀。啧，有肌肉了不起啊，还不是瘦得快超越我这体重担当了。

───

「累了就睡了吧。」

「啊？嗯…没事的！」

没事你个头啊！看你都累到精神恍惚的样子哪里像没事？郑镒勋在心中暗自吐槽后都要替对方觉得累了。

李旼赫近个人行程多，好不容易下了日程回到宿舍却又发挥他的「运动员精神」，半夜守在电视机前盯着比赛不肯睡。

不行，这样下去不是这位哥先累倒就是他先疯掉！

「欸？勋儿啊你做什么呢…」不顾人儿的惊呼，郑镒勋径自拉起对方的手往房内走。

「唔呜…」李旼赫被重重地甩到了床上，由于其他成员早已熟睡，不敢发出过大的声响，只憋出一声闷哼。

当李旼赫还在为郑镒勋的行为感到不解时，只见郑镒勋迅速地将棉被替他拉上，同时也将自己塞了进来，一气呵成。

「勋吶…」

「睡觉！」

听见对方强硬的语气，李旼赫只得乖乖地闭上嘴。沉重的眼皮加上迎面而来的温暖怀抱，更是让早已疲惫不堪的他就这么沉沉睡去…

翌日一早─

「啊郑镒勋好狡猾！自己偷跑下来跟旼赫睡…」

「哈啊…唉呦我眼睛都要睁不开了！」

「…噗尼儿啊你啥都没看到，走吃早餐。」

「哦…What?」

「所以昌燮哥现在眼睛到底是不是睁着的啊？」

…以上扣掉两只当事人依照年龄排序。

咱们的郑傲娇小盆友就是在这片嘈杂中醒过来的，霸气的给众人甩了个大白眼，示意不要吵醒怀中好不容易熟睡的人儿后自己倒也清醒了大半。

望着胸前仍未有清醒迹象的哥，基于今天还有行程要跑，即使再怎么不舍也得叫醒他。

「哥，哥？起来啰…」

「…」

…

…

…

「哥！」

「嘿嘿…小勋吶…」李旼赫并没有睁开眼睛，反而瞇着眼朝郑镒勋笑开了花。

「…」叹了口气，郑镒勋抚上人儿的后颈，押上自己肩头，随手顺了顺：「哥得要起来才行了啊，今天还有行程呢。」

「嗯啊…」怕痒的人儿下意识呻吟出声，敏感地缩了缩。

「哥这声音太犯规了啊…」

「啊？」

「没事，快起来吧！」

郑镒勋说完便放开怀中的李旼赫，起身将对方拉离温暖的的床铺，并推着尚未完全清醒的人儿进浴室洗漱，当然这中间有没有偷摸几把我们就不得而知了。

练习室中，方经过一连串激烈的练习早已让成员们满身大汗，各自以最为放松的姿势瘫软在练习室的角落。

郑镒勋倒在地上，不发一语地看着仍有余力和陆星材笑闹的李旼赫。

近来都在忙着日本巡回，已经好久没有跟旼赫哥好好单独相处了…

撇了撇嘴，余光正巧对上了一旁经过的队长恩光，随口便问了句：「哥？」

「？」

「哥也被点名了吧，最近很火的公益冰桶挑战。」

「啊是啊，斗俊哥给点的呢。」

「24小时好像快到了呢？」

「这会不就要去了吗，你这小子。」

「哈哈，哥其实很怕吧！」

「说什么呢，这可是在做好事啊。」

「没什么呢。」

「哈哈哈！快来看恩光哥，果然哥是最强的啊，连淋个冰水都能这么综艺…」

标准陆氏笑声爽朗地回荡在休息室中，成功将众人的目光吸引并集中在小小的计算机屏幕上。

「…」

「Wow! It's crazy!」

「^__^」

「哎哟！要是我来做一定更强！」

「昌索比也想被点吗？」

…以上扣除不在场的徐恩光依照年龄反序。

「…咦？」这下换李昌燮愣住了。

「啊！旼赫哥好像也被昭贤姐给点名了，是吧？」任炫植恍然大悟。

「是呢，如果昌索比也想做好事的话，我可以点他的。」李旼赫搔着脸，思索着说。

「说到这个，镒勋哥！」会叫郑镒勋哥的除了陆星材没有别人了。

「…干嘛突然大吼，吓人啊！」

「哥最近也被 DAL★SHABET的秀彬姐点名了吧？」

「那又怎样？」

「不如哥就跟旼赫跟一起拍吧？你们分开拍肯定要输给恩光哥的！」

「咦？」

拍摄场地─

「小勋哪，一起好好做吧！」已换了一身服装作好准备的李旼赫走过来拍了拍郑镒勋的肩，笑咪咪地说。

「啊？喔…」郑镒勋大力地甩了甩脑袋，自己是怎么了，太久没跟旼赫哥单独相处吗，怎么最近常常盯着哥发呆！

「不过勋啊，你就只穿这样没问题吗？可不要感冒了。」李旼赫转而盯着弟弟身上单薄的背心狐疑地问。

「啊、没事啦！不就稍微淋个一下而已吗，待会儿就换回来了。」

当冰水混杂着冰块倒下来的瞬间，真可谓是彻头彻尾的冰冻，郑镒勋甚至觉得自己似乎连脑袋都给僵住了，直到那双同样失温的手抚上自己的脸庞，才替方才的空白抓回了些许神智。

心疼地将手贴上同样冰冷的脸颊，将紧贴着的额头抬起，深深地望进对方的眼眸。然而这一望，却让李旼赫眸中满溢的关心重重地撞进郑镒勋的心底，久久无法自己。

但当意识到拍摄还在进行中时，只能强压下心中的悸动，再次转向摄影机，留恋地摸了一下那冻僵的脸庞后开始点着早已决定好的接续挑战人选及结尾。

「哥！」拍摄结束后，郑镒勋迫不及待地将李旼赫拉到一旁。

「怎么了？唉呀小勋你看就说只穿这件太少了吧，先来换衣服再说吧。」李旼赫一转身便看见依然穿着湿透背心的郑镒勋，也不等对方把话说完，便自顾将对方往更衣室拉。

更衣室中，看着这哥为了替自己换衣服忙上忙下的画面，令郑镒勋不禁莞尔。

「笑什么？来，先把这件湿背心脱了。」

「哥不知道这句话可是赤裸裸的诱惑吗？」脱下自己身上的背心后，说着便把李旼赫顺势带进自己的怀里。

「呀…你做什么呢小勋…」被压在郑镒勋胸膛动弹不得的李旼赫只能发出微弱的抗议。

「哥不是也全湿了吗，怎么不脱？」

「那个…我等等再换…呀！衣服…」

趁着李旼赫还在自己怀中挣扎扭动着，郑镒勋借机将对方同样透湿的衣服扯下，甩到一旁。

「我们现在可是袒裎相见了，哥还不知道会发生什么事吗？」

李旼赫一向最受不了郑镒勋那状似可爱却又带点邪魅的笑容，禁不起简单的几个调戏很快就红通了脸。

「我们已经好久没有好好单独共处了呢，哥…」知道人儿的耳朵极为敏感，郑镒勋坏心地放轻句尾，故意将气吐在对方耳边。

「啊…」理智早已濒临崩溃的李旼赫哪里经得起一再的敏感带挑逗，脑中只剩一片空白。

「我要来啰，哥…」

今夜，春色无限。

FIN-


End file.
